comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wade Wilson (Earth-4126)
"Guns don't kill people. I kill people. And I'm betting you do too." -'Wade Wilson' History Childhood Wade's father was a police officer and his mother was a nurse. Every day after school Wade watched his little sister Ally until his parents would get home. Wade's friend, Cletus Kasady, would come over a lot, and he thought Ally was a huge pain. Cletus didn't tell Wade how he was abused at home, and he was eventually driven insane. One day when Wade was at school, Cletus snuck into his house and used Wade's mother's nurse tools to kill Ally in her sleep. Wade got home just in time to catch Cletus in the act. He grabbed the nurse tools and used them to murder Cletus. His mind snapped in horror of what he had just done, and he decided to hide in the basement. Fall Into Insanity When his parents got home, they couldn't find Wade. They looked in the basement and, out of fright, he attacked them and slaughtered both of them using his mother's dissecting tools. Once they were all dead, Wade's clustered mind thought the whole thing was funny, so he started laughing. But when he was done, he cried the last tear he had to shed. Wade grabbed his father's gun and put in the same bag as the dissecting tools. He stole the family car and drove far away. On the Run As Wade drove farther away, he realized that he had fun killing. He liked what he had done. He decided to learn how to properly fight in order for him to become a mercenary. Once he had arrived in South Dakota, he held a martial arts teach hostage and Wade forced him to teach him how to fight. Once he had mastered it, he killed the man and left. Merc with the Mouth By the time he was eighteen, Wade learned that he was a mutant with teleportation powers, which he loved. He also constantly took MGH that added a healing factor onto his power set. He made a costume and a certain array of weapons and became a mercenary for hire, calling himself Deadpool. The Howard Stark Assassination After three small jobs, Wade was hired by the big gun of Checkmate, Wilson Fisk. His job was to murder to the captain of industry, Howard Stark. When Wade asked why he was killing him, Fisk said he shouldn't care who he has to kill or why. He accepted that answer and went ahead and murdered Howard. However he teleported into the room he died in in order to figure out why he had to kill him. Wade discovered Howard was the secret head of AIM and he learned Fisk was taking out competition, which gave Wade a great idea. Check and Mate Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Teleportation Category:Mutants Category:Healing Factor Category:Earth-4126 Category:Code Red (Earth-4126) Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Villains of Earth-4126 Category:Weapons Experts Category:Murderers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Insanity Category:Gun Wielders